


Night

by myboi



Series: Ribbon [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Drunkenness, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, First Kiss, Michael saves you, Protective Michael, Someone is touchy, be careful with triggers, makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8584138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myboi/pseuds/myboi
Summary: When someone gets too touchy with you against your will, Michael comes in to save the day. He protects you, and feelings are developingAlternate title: A STORM IS BREWING, FUCKER. GET READYSEQUEL TO RIBBON





	

A bunch of the achievement hunters decided that it was about time that friday to end the day. They'd been editing all day and frankly, you were just as tired of hearing them complain as you were with the editing yourself. Your head thumped and you just wanted to go to your apartment. Your headphones were on, but you weren't really paying attention to the video in progress. Michael, seeming to sneak up behind you, lifted one ear off and said “Boo”.

You whipped around, laughing at the small fright. Michael had been much more social with you lately, cracking jokes up and down, talking directly to you in videos instead of just in general. He texted you frequently, and through text, you were unsure but you thought it may have been loose flirting. You liked him, quite a lot. 

“Hey, the guys wanna go to a bar tonight. You in?”

Michael was standing against the wall. You really didn't want to, but if you get to spend time with him you're in.

“Sure.”

“Aight, wanna drive with me?”

“Yeah, i'll take an Uber home.”

\-----

You landed at some bar, walking in and becoming irritated by the loud music. You were just here to get bevved and be with the boys. Gav was dancing all over, bumping into Jack who, in turn spilled his beer on the lad.

“Awwww Jack! Why’d you go and do that? Now ‘m all sticky”

“Go wash it off in the bathroom”

Gavin ran off to go refresh, and you giggled. Michael had gone into the bathroom with Gav, offering to help. Ryan was at the bar trying to haggle a Coke, and Geoff was at the bar trying to get him to order something else. You danced near Jack for a while, but he wasn’t paying much attention. You slowly drifted away from him, becoming swallowed up in the crowd. You were minding your own, and guys would come up every so often, but upon showing your disinterest they quickly left. Except one. He was tall, blonde beard and messy hair, and he was dancing awfully close for comfort. Finally he spoke.

“ ‘Ey baby girl.”

“Excuse me?”

“C’mon a bit closer”

He started slowly grinding on you.

“I’m sorry dude, i’m not interested.”

“Don’t be a bitch. It’s a compliment.”

He’s touching your waist now, your hands trying to push his off of you.

“Seriously, stop. I..Please stop I don’t like this.”

You were begging for his advances to stop. You searched the crowd for Geoff, Ryan, any one of the guys to come help you, but you were alone. You struggled a bit more, the offender’s hands getting touchier and more forceful. The smell of alcohol thick on his breath and his warmth on your neck as you squirmed and shoved and begged him to stop. You were beginning to think he was aiming for more than a dance partner.

“Bro, get off my girlfriend! The fuck you think you are?”

It was so jersey you barely even recognized it. You saw Michael head through the crowd, ripping the man off of you and standing in front of you.

“The fuck you mean, man, she wants it.”

The hooligan was building defenses, preparing for a fight. You were about to cry. If Michael got into a fight for you, you don’t know how you’d feel. You felt a tear escape your eye and the drunken man lazily threw a punch. Michael dodged it, and just went straight for the balls in one swift kick. The attacker bent over, immobilized.

“Your girlfriend is an ugly fucking whore anyway, bro, fuck you”

“Whatever fuckhead.”

Michael grabbed you by the hand and quickly lead you through the crowd by the guy’s table. They all visibly saw something wrong. 

“We gotta leave guys. Let’s go outside.”

“No, no we don’t. I’m fine.”

You tried to insist, you didn’t want to ruin their fun, but you were still crying and it wasn’t like you could hide it.

“You’re obviously not, love. C’mon let’s pop outside.”

Gavin came closer to you and wiped a tear from your cheek with his thumb.

\----

You were outside now, the smell of cigarettes and pee assaulting your nose. Michael was still holding your hand, without even an inkling that he wanted to let go.

“What the dicks happened?”

Geoff was running a hand through his hair. You took a deep breath in, choosing your words carefully.

“There was, this uh, this guy, and he like, kept touching me and dancing on me and whatever, it’s nothing. It’s dumb.”

“Uh, no, that’s not what I saw. He was all up on you and you were saying no and he was touching you and you were pushing him away. That’s not nothing.”

Michael was looking deeply at you, a glint of sorrow lacing his eyes.

“And then Michael almost got in a fight because I can’t stand up for myself…”

You trailed off, Jack interjecting

“That guy was a dick.”

“Yeah, I would have done anything to get you out of that situation.”

Michael replied. You were beginning to cry again.

“I’m fine guys, i’ll just get an Uber and i’ll figure it out.”

“Okay y/n, take it easy, get home safe.”

Ryan put a hand on your shoulder and then turned around and started going back to his car like everyone else.

“Hey Michael?”

“Yeah?”

“You need to let go of my hand. You can’t drive home with my hand in yours.”

You chuckled through the tears, and he lifted your jaw to make you look at him. He let go of your hand just to wipe your tears.

"Hey, but thank you. So much. You saved me back there."

“Are you going to do anything you shouldn’t tonight?”

“I probably won’t even go home.”

“Why?”

“Doesn’t feel safe anymore.”

You muttered.

“Would it feel safer if I was there?”

Michael was so kind, his facial expression soft and nurturing.

“Yeah.” 

You whispered. His face was so close to yours now, his breath smelled like mint. You thought he might kiss you. Instead he broke the vibe. He took your hand again and lead you to his car where you told him your address. When you arrived, you unlocked your apartment door and turned on the lights. It was small, one bedroom, kitchen for one, you had only ever been one. You sat down on your couch, exasperated, switching on the tv. Michael came to sit down next to you, leaving just enough room for you to lay your head on his lap. He almost instinctively ran his fingers through your hair. After who knows how long, you got up.

“I’m going to put pjs on.”

“Ok.”

You got into your night clothes and sat back down next to him. You laced your fingers into his, and when he accepted the exchange, you scooted closer to him. He wrapped his arm around your shoulders and transferred the hand hold to the other hand. You looked up at him, realizing he was staring at you. He looked away almost instantly.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have been staring.”

“Why were you?”

“God, you’re just, you’re just so pretty.”

You were silent for while, as was he. He got up after a while to go to the bathroom, and you turned the TV off and started getting ready for bed. You sat on your bedside, waiting for him.

“Going to bed?”

He asked.

“Yeah.”

You gestured for him to sit down next to you. He came over and sat down. You were silent. You turned to him, placing both hands on his face. That’s when you kissed him. It was a light peck, then you pulled away unsure of how he’d react. He pulled back in for a longer kiss, his tongue parting your lips, asking for entry. You allowed, his tongue exploring your mouth. Your mouths danced a tango that only you two knew the steps to. After a hefty makeout session, you asked him if he’d lay with you tonight. He said yes, and you curled up in his embrace, falling asleep with his body pressed against you.


End file.
